Skyscrapers
by antichthon
Summary: Ada dua orang pria dengan nasib yang sama : masa depan mereka tinggal setahun lagi. IHAFEST NOVEMBER : FUTURE / DenmarkxNorway


**Warning** : _Gaje, full keju pakai coklat. Didedikasikan bagi siapapun yang sebel karena di FHI jarang DenNor. Termasuk saya. Dan urutannya ada yang diacak, perhatikan angkanya baik-baik._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**3.**

_one two three! _

Dua orang pria dengan nasib sama: masa depan mereka hanya tersisa setahun lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia<strong> © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Skyscrapers_ © MooMoo

**.**

**sky. s c r a p e r s**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Norge**_

**4**.

Untuk tesis psikologinya, Norge memilih seorang narapidana untuk diteliti. Narapidana itu dilabeli masyarakat sebagai orang gila. Namanya dikecam penuh benci, sosoknya dijauhi bagai menyimpan radiasi, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia dienyahkan dari dunia ini—beban hukuman mati telah menempel di punggungnya.

Tujuh tahun lalu namanya menghiasi koran dan berita setelah membantai sepuluh remaja. Dalam satu malam penuh darah, sosoknya berdiri di atas tumpukan mayat tercabik, mulut tertarik jadi seringai. Begitulah visual horror yang dihebohkan koran-koran, semua menarasikan cerita berbeda dengan plot yang sama; seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan pembantaian sepuluh nyawa tak berdosa.

Kegilaankah? Dendamkah? Cacat mentalkah? Mathias Kohler tentunya seorang tokoh utama yang cocok untuk tesisnya. Norge pun membuat janji, sekali dua minggu, pertemuan atas dasar penelitian belaka.

Dari pandangan pertama, Mathias Kohler adalah pria biasa dengan wajah ramah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Mathias_**

**5.**

Mereka duduk berhadapan, hanya dipisahkan selapis kaca berlubang-lubang. Mathias memandangi pemuda di hadapannya dengan ketertarikan yang nyata. Sungguh pemuda yang tampan—atau lebih tepatnya cantik, mungkin? Rambut pirangnya halus, kulitnya seputih salju dan bibirnya merekah merah bagai mawar. Mathias menatap kedua mata violet menembus kacamata berbingkai tipis, mengira akan menemukan jutaan bintang menari di sana, namun tak ada satupun yang ia temukan.

Yang ia temukan adalah bintang-bintang mati yang terapung-apung di dalam matanya.

Norge Vainamoinen menyampirkan rambut di telinga dan memulai pembicaraan : "Ceritakan apa saja yang kau suka, Tuan Kohler."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Norge_**

**6.**

Narapidana itu bertanya dalam _Danish __yang fasih__, _"Apa kau suka mitologi Norse, Tuan Vainamoinen?"

Alis Norge terangkat pada penggunaan _Danish_, namun profesionalitas menjaga ekspresinya stabil di tempat. Ia mengangguk hati-hati dan menjawab agak terpatah dalam bahasa yang sama, "Saya suka Norse."

"Aku pun sangat menyukai Norse." Ia melanjutkan, dan Norge mencatat percikan bara di kedua mata bergairah, persis seperti anak muda. "Di bangku sekolah aku suka membaca epik seperti itu. Misalnya saja, dewa Loki dan Thor. Hubungan mereka mirip denganku dan temanku waktu kuliah- yah, bukan teman sih. Musuh, sebenarnya. Dia pria Swedia yang benar-benar menyebalkan-"

Ceritanya meluber tanpa arah dan Norge mencatat perkembangan di papan jalan, celoteh riang dan goresan pulpen berjalan beriringan. Sesekali pulpen itu berhenti ketika mata Norge menganalisa sosok di hadapannya, memeta setiap detil gestur sang narapidana melalui segi psikologi. Ekspresif, gerakan kedua tangan ikut bercerita, pandangan mata tak pudar dikekang penjara. Dalam diri pria ini ada sesuatu yang masih naif menyala-nyala, entah nyata entah akting belaka.

Waktu berkunjung pun habis.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Norge mengangguk. "Dua minggu kemudian."

**7****. **

Di pertemuan berikutnya, Norge mencoba impromptu nekad untuk memajukan jalan penelitian. Dia membelah celoteh panjang lebar Mathias dengan sebuah pertanyaan : "Apa yang anda pikirkan tentang masa depan, Tuan Kohler?"

Sejenak, pemikiran akan vonis hukuman mati sang narapidana menghantam mereka berdua. Lalu Mathias tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang berkarat. Norge berusaha mencari ganjil dalam senyumnya. Mungkin rasa tersinggung, mungkin emosi yang ditekan, mungkin suatu kilat berbahaya di iris mata, namun ia tak menemukan ketiganya.

Matanya masih berpendar-pendar hingga Norge merasa iri melihat optimisme yang tak padam itu.

Ia menjawab mantap, "Aku masih punya setahun lagi untuk hidup."

**8****. **

"Kau tahu Valhalla?"

"Tentu saja saya tahu."

"Apakah kau tahu kalau mistletoe yang membunuh Badr tumbuh di Valhalla?"

"Saya_ tahu_."

**9.**

"Mengapa anda begitu optimis, Tuan Kohler?"

"Karena… itu kelebihanku? Banyak yang bilang begitu."

Suara tawa.

"Mengapa anda ada di sini, Tuan Kohler?"

_mengapa anda m__e__m__b__u__n__u__h, tuan kohler? _

Tawa itu terhenti.

"Bacalah di koran."

**10****.**

Beberapa koran menguning bertebaran menutupi karpet di lantai. Norge duduk di tempat tidurnya, sebuah laptop terbuka menampilkan berita beberapa tahun lalu. Di sebelahnya setumpuk kliping bertengger di kasur. Semuanya memuat cerita yang sama : Mathias Kohler,

seorang pembunuh berbahaya yang membantai sepuluh orang dalam semalam.

Intinya sama namun detilnya bisa berbeda-beda. Koran yang satu menceritakan dengan eksplisit kronologis pembantaiannya, penuh dengan efek-efek cerita horor murahan. Koran yang selanjutnya menekankan kemarahan masyarakat pada si pembunuh. Koran yang lain menguraikan proses pengadilan yang melelahkan dan panjang. Pada akhirnya kriminal itu diganjal hukuman mati, sesuai dengan harapan orang-orang.

Aneh. Semakin dibaca, ia malah makin tak percaya. Barisan huruf di koran itu bagai novel yang salah diterjemahkan, ada sesuatu yang tak tertangkap. Ia membaca dan membaca, namun tak kunjung menemukan alasan kejahatan. Yang ada hanya detail pembunuhan yang penuh ditumpuk-tumpuk, analisis psikologis yang terburu-buru, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu di baliknya.

_mengapa anda m__e__m__b__u__n__u__h, tuan kohler? _

_mengapa anda m__e__m__b__u__n__u__h, tuan kohler? _

Norge terbatuk-batuk, mendadak disengat lelah. Ia membawa serta keraguannya ke alam mimpi setelah mencuci mulutnya di wastafel.

**12.**

"Sudah membaca?"

Norge mengangguk."

"Kelihatannya tidak puas."

"Menurut saya anda lebih dari itu semua."

Mathias berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, lalu ia berkata, "Aku sungguh terharu."

"Ceritakanlah."

"Suatu hari nanti."

Sepanjang pertemuan, mereka berdiskusi tentang Ragnarok. Norge mengabaikan pulpen dan papan jalannya.

**13. **

Di pertemuan berikutnya, Norge tidak membawa alat tulis. Sikapnya yang profesional bergeser jadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya, lebih mutual.

**14. **

Hari itu, Mathias menempelkan tangannya di kaca pemisah. Pandangannya berujar, _tempelkan juga tanganmu di sini._

Pria itu memutar mata, namun melakukannya juga pada akhirnya. Tangannya yang lebih kecil dan putih tak bisa serasi dengan tangan si narapidana yang kasar dan kapalan, tak bisa menyatu karena mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, namun merah tetap menjalar di kedua pipinya takkala jemari Mathias menelusuri telapaknya dari balik kaca. Selapis kaca yang memisahkan tangan mereka mendadak terlalu tipis, namun juga begitu tebal.

Jauh namun dekat. Paradoks.

Mathias Kohler adalah paradoks. Ia hangat, ia ramah, ia pembunuh berbahaya.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?"

"Menjalin ikatan, mungkin?" kekehnya jahil.

**15. **

"Aku ingin jadi arsitek."

"Arsitek?" Di benaknya terbayang barisan informasi dari data si narapidana : _Mathias Kohler, tujuh tahun lalu merupakan mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur._

"Arsitek. Membangun gedung-gedung tinggi hingga mencakar langit. Bukankah keren sekali kalau kita melihat perspektif yang menjulang? Manusia pun bisa meraih langit." Matanya kembali berbinar seperti anak laki-laki.

"Manusia tidak benar-benar meraih langit." Tak sengaja Norge menambahkan pendapatnya yang sinis. "Saat orang terjatuh, ia akan jatuh ke bawah."

"Kau tak punya cita-cita, Tuan Psikolog."

Norge terdiam.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Mathias**_

**16.**

Hujan turun seharian. Waktu untuk mati semakin dekat.

"Mengapa kau begitu optimis?"

Ada yang aneh pada suaranya. Norge Vainamoinen selalu netral, terkontrol dan profesional. Sekarang emosinya mengucur deras tak terbendung. Nadanya terdengar menuduh, seakan berasal dari orang yang sama sekali berbeda, seakan di depannya bukan Norge yang setia mengunjungi selama lima bulan terakhir.

"Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan ditembak mati." lanjutnya, mata violet menatap dari balik helaian rambut emas, kepala tertutup topi rajut. "Kenapa kau tidak frustasi? Sedih? Marah? Depresi? Kenapa! Kenapa hanya aku yang ketakutan?"

_kenapa hanya aku yang takut jatuh dan kau tidak?_

Mathias Kohler menangkap frustasi yang tak bisa terucap.

"Norge." Untuk pertama kalinya pula, ia memanggil nama kecil pria itu. "Sesuatu terjadi padamu, kan?"

Psikolog itu sontak terkesiap, tertangkap basah. "A-Apa yang—"

"Apa kau sakit?"

Norge memalingkan muka dan itu cukup untuk jadi jawaban. Ia tak perlu mengaku lagi. Mathias sudah tahu segalanya.

"Norge, mendekatlah kemari."

Dahi Norge bersandar di sekat kaca. Refleks, Mathias ikut menempelkan dahinya, napas mengembun di permukaan. Aneh rasanya. Mereka begitu dekat, namun juga begitu jauh. Ada di depan pelupuk mata, namun tak dapat diraih. Seperti langit dan masa depan.

Jika ini romansa, ia akan mencium Norge. Namun ini dunia nyata dengan sekat kaca.

"Parahkah?"

Diam jadi jawaban.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau pakai topi. Rambutmu rontok, kan? Dan tisu merah yang pernah kulihat di sakumu itu darah. Tiap kali kemari, kau makin letih dan kurus."

"...Ternyata kau perhatian."

"Aku perhatian pada orang yang kusayang."

Norge hampir kalah mendengarnya. Tidak, jangan kalah, ia pembunuh yang merenggut nyawa sepuluh orang. Ucapkan mantera dalam hati. Ia pembunuh pembunuh pembunuh—

"..."

"Kalau kau masih bisa kemari, berarti tak ada yang tahu selain aku."

"Aku tak mau kau kasihani."

"Ini bukan iba, namun perasaan senasib."

Norge berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, lalu ia mundur dan memandang wajah Mathias yang letih dan berjanggut, cintanya mekar pelan-pelan. Dia kalah. Manteranya (ia pembunuh pembunuh) menguap bersama embun pagi.

Dia tak peduli. Sebut Mathias pembunuh, orang gila, ia tak peduli lagi.

Dan mereka kembali bersandar, tak bergerak, wajah begitu dekat, hanya sebuah dinding kaca yang jadi jarak.

"Aku lelah. Rasanya menyakitkan."

"Tolong jangan berkata begitu."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Norge_**

**1.**

_Hidup anda mungkin tidak akan lama._

Vonis itu adalah hukuman mati. Dingin menyirami tubuhnya hingga ia gemetar di kursi itu, kedua tangan di atas lutut mengepal kuat-kuat, bersiap untuk menahan apapun yang mungkin meledak dari dalam. Namun tak ada yang keluar, isak tangisnya telah membeku bersama tubuh dan hati. Kedua mata violet Norge perlahan turun ke bawah, memandangi pantofel sang neurologist yang mengilap kebiruan ditimpa lampu, menghindar dari simpati yang berterbangan dalam sunyi. Lampu ruangan itu sekarang terlalu terang dan kontras dengan gelap yang mengambang di udara.

Jejeran CT Scan di meja dokter menampilkan gambar yang sama; otak yang rusak, berkarat, terkontaminasi, dan suatu saat akan mati.

Di dalam dirinya, waktu mulai berhitung mundur.

**2.**

Norge Vainamoinen memiliki seorang ibu, seorang kakak laki-laki, seorang adik laki-laki, dan ketiganya tidak mengetahui kanker yang bercokol di kepala si anak tengah. Norge memang sengaja tidak memberitahu, hanya berobat ke dokter dengan tabungannya sendiri. Beruntung ia dan keluarganya berbeda tempat tinggal, dipisahkan beberapa ratus kilometer jauhnya.

Hidup berjalan seperti biasa, dengan kanker ataupun tidak; dia tetap bekerja, tetap menghadiri seminar, tetap mengerjakan tesis, tetap menanggung segalanya sendirian.

Hanya tetes-tetes darah dalam batuknya yang setia mengingatkan, _aku ada di sini, hidup menumpang dalam otakmu aku ada di sini_

_ di _

_sini—_

_**11.**_

Memandangi wastafel penuh air berwarna kemerahan, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat masa depan. Yang ada di genggamannya hanya hari-hari yang sekarang, berbutir seperti pasir, meluncur turun dari sela-sela jarinya. Jam pasirnya telah pecah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Mathias**_

**17. **

Tepat setengah tahun mereka bertemu dan tepat setengah tahun sebelum ia dihukum mati. Ini momen yang tepat untuk mengaku.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan Mathias pun bercerita :

tentang adik perempuannya yang beranjak dewasa, hadiah terakhir dari orang tua yang tiada.

Gadis itu punya banyak cita-cita. Ia ingin berkeliling dunia. Ia ingin berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Ia ingin pacaran dengan cowok tertampan di kelas. Ia ingin membuka perpustakaan sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi novelis, membagi khayalannya yang penuh aksi dan fantasi. Ia ingin banyak hal, begitu banyak dan tak ada habisnya, diceritakan setiap pagi di kala sarapan. Satu hari satu mimpi, cukup untuk mewarnai hari-hari mereka berdua dengan canda dan tawa.

Namun kesepuluh remaja itu merenggut semua cita-citanya. Ia diperkosa ramai-ramai hingga mentalnya rusak parah, hingga si adik tak bisa lagi melihat masa depan yang indah, hingga ia muak hidup dan loncat dari kereta.

Norge teringat penggalan berita—Mathias Kohler kehilangan adik dalam kecelakaan kereta, tergilas di depan matanya, potongan tubuh si adik tersangkut kereta dan terbawa puluhan meter jauhnya. Psikolog amatir yang disewa koran berspekulasi bahwa trauma itulah pemicu kegilaan sesaat Mathias Kohler.

Tak ada yang tahu itu aksi bunuh diri, kecuali Mathias dan kesepuluh remaja itu. Mereka muda namun rapi dalam menyembunyikan jejak, hingga pemerkosaan itu tak bisa dibuktikan. Mathias sendiri mengetahuinya dari buku harian sang adik, penuh luberan tinta karena air mata.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin mereka mengaku.

"Tapi mereka tak mau mengaku." Suaranya parau, dicekik lidah sendiri. "Mereka khawatir pada masa depan mereka, _khawatir!_ Padahal mereka yang merampas mimpi adikku! Mereka merenggut masa depannya dan akupun melakukan hal serupa."

Mereka bertatap mata. "Dan kau menghancurkan masa depanmu sendiri."

Mathias tersenyum dan oh, ada pelangi cantik terbias di matanya. "Anggap saja aku jatuh saat merancang pencakar langit. Aku terjatuh ke bawah."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Norge**_

**18. **

"Ini pertemuan terakhir kita."

Ia sudah tahu, namun tetap bertanya pada tawanan di balik kaca, "Kenapa?"

_kenapa? kenapa?_

"Urusan kita sudah selesai."

_tak ada waktu lagi. _

Mathias mengawasi Norge; mulai dari lengannya yang mengering, kantung mata yang tebal sampai topi yang tak pernah lepas. Mulai dari napasnya yang berbau metalik sampai tubuhnya yang menahan sakit seiring waktu berjalan. Waktunya hampir habis.

Norge mengawasi Mathias; mulai dari janggutnya yang kasar, rambutnya yang tumbuh memanjang, seragam selnya yang kotor. Mulai dari wajah yang letih sampai mata yang padam seiring waktu berjalan. Ajalnya makin dekat.

"Mathias, kemari."

Mereka berdiri dan saling menempelkan dahi, sekat kaca menjadi penghubung.

"Kau ingat Valhalla?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita akan minum-minum di sana sambil mengobrol dengan Loki, Thor dan Odin, dan ribuan prajurit Norse."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Mathias **_

**20. **

Seminggu sebelum hukuman matinya, seseorang mengunjungi selnya. Sejenak ia berharap itu Norge, dengan papan jalan dan kacamata berbingkai tipis bertengger di wajah tiis, namun pengunjung terakhirnya adalah seorang remaja berambut perak mengilat.

"Ia menitipkan ini untukmu." Orang asing itu memberinya secarik amplop melalui celah jeruji. "Bersyukurlah, karena keluarganya saja tidak dibuatkan apa-apa."

Ada iri dan kesal terlontar tak sengaja, hingga Mathias menggigit lidahnya agar tak tertawa.

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Stadium akhir, tak ada yang bisa kami perbuat." Orang itu menjawab, ekspresinya terkontrol namun getar dalam suara menggagalkan aktingnya yang sempurna. "Ibu dan Kak Tino semuanya menangis karena si bodoh itu. Dasar. Sekalipun tak bilang apa-apa sampai terlambat. Menyebalkan sampai akhir hayatnya."

Mathias terdiam, menatap putih kekuningan di amplop yang terlipat. Remaja itu masih ada di balik jeruji, wajahnya tak yakin melihat Mathias Kohler si pembunuh yang digosipkan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Norge, Mathias Kohler?"

Frasa _kami sepasang kekasih yang terpisahkan sekat kaca_ terdengar bagai sesat pikir, sehingga Mathias menjawab, "Dia psikolog dan aku orang gilanya."

**21.**

Dari balik penutup mata hitam, ia membayangkan terjatuh dari gedung tinggi, terjun bebas ke langit luas. Paru-parunya tercekik awan namun sensasinya begitu menyenangkan, begitu memacu adrenalin, dan ia berenang terus terus menuju Valhalla yang terapung di langit.

Algojo menarik pelatuk dan—

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Norge**_

**19. **

Norge bermimpi jatuh dari jendela sebuah gedung, menembus awan-awan yang mengapung, tenggelam dalam birunya langit. Ia mendongak, melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit terbalik di atasnya. Ia jatuh.

Jatuh ke langit.

**.**

_**Mathias**_

**20+.**

_aku terjatuh ke langit dan melihat valhalla. apa kau juga akan jatuh?_

Mathias membaca isinya perlahan, lalu mendekap surat Norge di tiap tidurnya, tujuh malam menuju kematian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>_: ... Saya menceritakan tema masa depan dengan sub-tema 'orang yang tak punya masa depan' /nangis . Dan apa deh ceritanya gaje. Tadinya saya mau bikin doomsday, tapi nggak jadi. Tadinya lagi saya mau bikin cerita kiyut tentang anak-anak yang galau sama masa depan,tapi nggak jadi juga. Saya cuma bisa ngarang gaje._

_Mereka agak ooc disini ya, gapapa lah namanya juga romens /salah  
><em>

_Review?_


End file.
